


Crash

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I crashed into you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

The trees flew by at an amazing speed. Leaves glowed under the light of the full moon. Deep golden eyes, nearly black darted one way and then another. This… this was what he loved the most about finding his prey… the chase. Edward licked his lips. Whatever he had caught the scent of smelled beyond enticing.   
  
The howl that echoed through the woods sent a shiver down Edward’s spine. A second later he saw the hint of the wolf’s body through the trees. If his senses hadn’t been so obscured by that amazing scent Edward would have stopped to consider why a _wolf_ smelled that good.   
  
As it was though, Edward just pushed himself harder. He caught up with the reddish brown wolf, tackling it so that they rolled. He hadn’t caught the wolf by surprise but he still grinned when he heard the, _What the fuck?!_ in his mind.   
  
Eyes met and it was over. Jacob phased back into his human form. Angry words were on the very tip of his tongue but he never got to say them because Edward was right in front of him. Cold fingers were buried in his short hair, pulling him forward.   
  
And their lips crashed together.


End file.
